


Flufftober BabyRed Edition

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A series of oneshots, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Compilation of fics involving Baby Red.Ship pair is due to characters involve. There is no romantic relations.





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's late to post this up, but hey, it's not even done, so I might as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kustard

“Hey, Red, easy.”

“Nom nom!” The little one nibbled on Sans’ arm, lucky that it wasn’t sharp, but the nubs still felt a little uncomfortable. It didn’t help that it was being slobbered with drool too.

Sans sweat dropped, sighing before he spotted a nice cream stand. Ah, bless. He marched up to it, quickly ordering a strawberry-flavoured nice cream on cone. He had some hesitation if he should have chosen a cup, but it was too late. He already bought it.

“Hey, nom noms, I got you something.”

Red stopped what he was doing and immediately brightened up when he saw the swirly pink nice cream. “Stroobarry!” His short arms reached out, making Sans chuckle and slowly lowered the treat for the babybones.

“Easy, okay. You might get a brain freeze.” So it was Sans’ duty to make sure Red took small bites. He sat on the bench, and went about catering to Red with feeding and wiping his messy mouth.

“San, San!”

“Yes, nom nom?”

Red giggled at the name but the babybones was determined with his goal. His little hands grabbed Sans’ hand that was holding the cone, and pushing it up to the skeleton. “You too!”

“Eh? Me too?” Red nodded, and was delighted when Sans took a bite. “It’s sweet. Thanks, kiddo.” Then Red, took the napkin from Sans’ other hand and pushed it to wipe at Sans’ mouth, even though there wasn’t any mess.

Sans’ heart melted. Red was too good to him. “Thanks, sweetie.”

“Myehehe~” Red moved to nuzzle Sans’ cheek with his own. “Wuv you, San!”

 _Ah, dying like this would be great too._ Sans thought, feeling that he needed cardiac arrest now. This level adoration was too much for him. Asking for an S.O.S. that won’t be answered.

“Love you too, Red.” Seriously, save him. His heart won’t be able to take anymore if Red keeps giving him those sweet smiles.


	2. Flabbergasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fellbros

“Pap! Pa!”

Papyrus quickly turned off the stove and rushed to the living room. Alert and wariness on high, the adrenaline pumping in his bones; his magic was ready.

The red flare in his eye light dissipated when he saw Sans, hovering, with small bones floating around with him. He was relieved to find that they didn’t have a sharp end.

“Pap! Wook! Mwehehe~!” Sans giggled, clapping cheerfully before attempting to float over to Papyrus.

A wide smile decorated the tall skeleton’s face, a swell of pride in seeing his brother summon not just one, but  _three_ short bones, as well as make himself  _float_. Papyrus waited for his little one to reach him before he enveloped Sans into his embrace; twirling and lifting him up in the air, cooing and praising him constantly. Sans’ cheers and laughs echoed in the room along with Papyrus’ own laughs.

“Absolutely fantastic Sans. I’m flabbergasted that you could already use your magic, and so well!” His brother was an absolute genius; naturally.

Papyrus raised a brow at Sans who seemed to be concentrating hard. “Pa-Fa-Fab—” Tears fo frustration were cropping up in Sans’ sockets, cheeks puffing at how he was having a hard time with a word.

“It’s okay. Take it slowly.” Papyrus caressed his brother’s cheek, wiping the tears. “Try again, brother. You can do it.”

“Uun.” Sans nodded and concentrated to try again. And after several moments of fumbling, he shouted with confidence, “F-Fabegwated!”

“Oh oh  _oh!_  That was amazing Sans!”

“Yaay~! Mwehehe!”

“As a reward, I’ll make your favourite treat.”

Sans gasped loudly, hands placed on his cheeks with eye lights blown up. It looked like there were glittering stars in them, and it made one want to keep spoiling him.

“Dwino mawows?”

“Yes, dino mallows. But only after dinner! I do not want you spoiling your appetite.”

“Okay!” Sans smiled brightly, being such a good boy.

Stars. Having such a brother, Papyrus would do anything to keep that smile so bright.


	3. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fellbros + Kustard + hint of Kedgeup (I can see it too)

It was calm waters like these that made Sans row far from the shore. Far the noisy bunches of city in the coast. It helped that no others went as far as he did. He was a little crazy after all, because he only had a small boat.

And yet here he was, with his fishing rod already doing its job parked on the side of his boat while he naps; a strawhat over his face.

Just another peacefu—

“San!”

The splashing noise made Sans smile and sat up from his spot. He placed his hat on his head and looked over his boat.

Excited bright red eyes looked back into his own.

“Hey, how’s my favourite fish doing?”

Red giggled, and you could see his chubby tail wiggling about beneath the water. Sans’ soul melted at the sight.

Then, Red moved to the fishing line, tugging at the bob playfully. Sans had long since removed any hooks when he met Red. The first time gave him a panic attack when the little one neared it. He wouldn’t dare hurt him.

Sans reeled Red in just to see the baby merskele wiggle before cradling him on one arm. It warmed his whole being seeing Red cuddle up to him. The little one was just as attached to him as he was.

It was just a pain that—

_“Red!”_

—Fell was around too.

Sans turned to the older and larger merskele. And Red, seeing his brother, waved back with glee.

“Hi bo!”

Fell swam to them, all the while glaring at Sans. It was as if the land skeleton held his brother hostage and Red had come to Sans against his will. Sans rightfully returned the gaze, a large smirk on his face that made one of Fell’s twitch in annoyance.

“Red, I’ve told you many times, not to get close to land dwellers.”

Red pouted at the scolding, but only seemed to lean into Sans more. “B-But I wike San!”

“Aww, thanks squirt. I like ya too.”

“Yay!”

Fell grumbled at their exchange. He didn’t want his own brother to hate him. But, he still have his reservations with Sans even after the several visitations.

With his own experience, he’d seen what they’ve done to his kind.

And he wasn’t about to lose Red to that.

Red was his only family—his precious baby brother.

Just …

Fell watched Red smile and hear his laughs. He was his pearl to protect. And yet …

“Hey, squirt, do you wanna see what I got for you?” Red became such an exciting bunch, making Sans chuckle. The skeleton rummaged in his bag by his side to grab it. Enclosing it in his hand so Red wasn’t able to see it.

Fell anxiously latched onto the boat with tense hands gripping tight, strong enough to crack a bit of it.

Then, Sans opened his hand in front of Red.

It was a bracelet; a beaded bracelet. With its simple colourful and translucent round beads, plastic. But it was ideal for kids, ideal for Red who loved colours. It was evident by the happy gurgles, the babybones absolutely gushing at it; his flipper flapping.

It was adorable to both Sans and Fell.

Sans put it on Red, who then kept waving and feeling the smooth beads.

Smiling brightly, Red turned to Sans and kissed his cheek. “Sankyu, San! I wuv it wots!”

The skeleton died on the inside. Red was too damn precious. “I’m glad you like it, squirt. Why don’t you show it off to your brother?” Receiving quick nodding of the head, Sans moved to hand Red over to Fell. The older merskele looked at Sans in question, before he cooed and directed all his attention to his little brother.

It was when Red yawned that Fell already settled the little one on his shoulder, and began rubbing his back and humming a soft tune to make him fall asleep.

Only after Red was fast asleep did Fell turned to face Sans who was getting ready to leave, oars in both hands.

“Why?” Fell just couldn’t figure out Sans’ motive. He refused to believe it was so simple.

The question made Sans chuckle. “You already know why. I told you many times.”

“… You really … won’t leak out the fact that you found mermaids? Won’t sell our location? Won’t ask us for favours?”

“Yup. Taking it to my grave. And I enjoy  _both_  of your company. Naturally, more of Red’s than yours, but he loves you just as much as he loves me now.” Sans grinned widely. “We’re practically family at this point.”

Fell couldn’t help but frown at that statement despite the reassurances.

“… You’ll just have to take my word for it, Fell. I’m not one to break a promise. And I  _promised_  to protect Red  _and_  you … That’s really all I can do.”

The sincerity and seriousness is Sans’ tone finally made Fell’s shoulders slump in defeat. The tension leaving his stiff and alert frame. “Fine … I will … trust you.” He rubbed Red’s back, his little brother involuntarily nuzzling the crook of his neck whilst drooling and gnawing at his bones as well. It eased his mind as his soul brimmed with affection from it.

Sans’ gaze softened at the sight. “He’s really adorable.”

“I know. I’m lucky to have him in my life.”

Sans felt that as well. “Heh, the most precious treasure of the sea.”

And Fell smiled at that. It was only too true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted baby merskele Red. UwU 
> 
> Chubby tails r cute as f! XD


	4. Slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Fellbros and Kustard

Why, oh why, did both Papyrus and Fell think it was okay to have their brothers drink whatever concoction Alpys had in store for them to try. And now …

“Red! Stop biting and chewing that slipper!” Fell rushed to scoop Red up, attempting to pull the slipper out of his brother’s mouth. Those fucking sharp teeth had become developed enough to prove themselves to be rightful nuisances.

Smack!

“Sans! Stop using your magic like that. It’s not good!”

Fell snarled when he glared at the babybones on the ground, matching his gaze. The little tyke had smacked his face with the other half of the fuzzy slipper. It wasn’t supposed to even hurt, but Sans hurdled it fast enough to make the loud sound and a reddening mark on Fell’s face. It caused Red to be amused and let go of the slipper to laugh with glee.

It made Fell’s eye twitch in irritation.

Sensing the murderous intent beginning to ooze out of Fell, Papyrus hurriedly took Sans into his arms. “Sorry Fell! I’ll be sure to lecture Sans when we get home.”

“Hmph. It’s fine. We won’t be visiting.”

Smack!

This time, Fell was hit at the back of the head, causing him to groan and placed a hand to his face. And rather than laugh, Red began to tear up in worry. His tiny hands placed themselves on his brother’s face, as the large tears were pouring down his cheeks. “B-Bo?”

“It’s nothing Red. I’m fine.” But that didn’t seem to reassure Red enough for he began sniffling and hiccuping, more tears continued to erupt from his sockets.

“Sans! That was very rude. You have to apologize to Fell.” The babybones in Papyrus’ arms seemed to wilt.

“S-Sowy.” Sans was very reluctant to apologize to Fell, but seeing that it inadvertently made Red cry too, he felt guilty.

Fell merely nodded his head to Sans before focusing his attention to stop his brother from crying. “I’m really fine brother. Just some slipper. The great and terrible Fell won’t be defeated so easily, understood?” He stated this softly and slowly, as he gently wiped away the tears.

“B-Bo shafe?”

“Yes. I’m safe.”

Red nuzzled Fell’s face before he saw Sans, who looked at him very apologetically.

“Sowy.” Sans said again, hoping to gain Red’s forgiveness.

Red didn’t answer immediately, pouting as he was thinking before finally nodding his head. Sans brightened up immensely at that, relieved that the latter wasn’t mad at him anymore.

Their interaction made Papyrus chuckle and Fell huff.

“Do you suppose we can set up a playdate for them?”

Fell deadpanned. “Get your brother away from mine.”

Smack!

“Sans!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourites X3


	5. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fellbros

He was the Second-in-Command of the Royal Guards. He’d shed blood, sweat, and tears to get where he was. His combat and mental skills were unparalleled, and it wouldn’t be long until he’d become Captain of the Royal Guards. And yet …

He looked down to big bright red eye lights gazing into his own smaller and narrow ones. “… Your highness.” His eye twitched when he received a jovial gurgle in response.

Yes, him, one of the greatest warriors who’s received medals, defeated countless of bandits, contributed greatly in the war despite being at the tender age of seventeen, was left to  _babysit_ the prince.

He supposed he should take it as an honour to be the one in charge of the next king’s safety, but can you blame him for being irritated that he could not decline the task? He didn’t want to take care of some brat. He wanted to be on the frontlines, defending the kingdom from the enemies.

The tall skeleton heaved out a deep sigh. There was no point in grumbling and whining when he was already here. He straightened himself and conducted the proper introductory. “My name is Papyrus, your highness. From today onwards, I’m assigned to be your loyal guard. I swear, that as long as there is still breath in me, I will be your sword and shield to protect you at all cost.” He even knelt like the knight he was, even if his audience was still only a child.

For his efforts, he was rewarded with gleeful clapping that made Papyrus huff through his nose. It wasn’t as if the little one understood what he said anyway.

* * *

Everywhere, Papyrus took the prince with him, the babybones resting on his chest, cradled by an arm. Because the life of being the  ~~nanny~~  prince’s personal guard was too lax for his busy self, he even had Sans either watch or help him with his training. He’d never met such an easily amused child, with Sans laughing and giggling on his back as he did push ups on the ground. It was kind of adorab—ahem.

But Papyrus was reminded of Sans being a brat whenever he needed to leave to get home himself, and Sans would bawl and scream. Every. Damn. Time.

It came to the point where the king had to accommodate their living arrangements, and now Papyrus was  ~~ordered~~  able to sleep on the same bed as the prince. He couldn’t help but rub his temple to ease the large migraine he received.

“Pap!” The guard look to Sans who tugging his nightshirt as he sat at the edge of the bed. “Sweep wish me!” Sans tugged impatiently, pouting all the while. It made Papyrus sigh again. “Yes yes. I will.”

“Yaay!”

Papyrus’ mouth twitched as he scooped the little one into his arms, laying and tucking both of them in.

“Pap.” Sans’ tiny hand patted his face. “Pap.”

“Yes?”

“Wuv you.”

“… I know.” Because Sans had been saying it a lot recently. His soul couldn’t help soften and warm up at the sight of the little one giving him a bright smile.

“Wuv me too?”

“… Debatable.” His response earned him a giggle, making Papyrus smile. The little runt.

“Now sleep, or I’m leaving.”

Sans gasped loudly, looking as if he was betrayed before closing his eyes hurriedly. “No leave! ‘M shleeping!”

“… Good.”

The two soon drifted off, and another peaceful day passed quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite one to do. X3


	6. Reptile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spicycinaroll

Snakes were cool he thought. And actually they still were to him. But now, as he crouched down to pick up one and cradle them in his arms, he thought they were fucking cute too.

The little one stuck out their small tongue splitted at the tip at him, and Papyrus returned the gesture of blep’ing back the lamia babybones. His soul warmed in receiving a gleeful giggle. The thick and short tail did its best to curl around his arm.  

How adorable. And what a rarity to find as well! Seeing such beautiful glossy red scales, Papyrus felt very lucky and honoured for the opportunity. He didn’t think that hiking this deep in the forest would make him greet a lamia, and a little one at that.

It also, now, made Papyrus worry if the little one was all by himself. “Oh dear, are you alone little one? Do you know your way back home? What about your parents?”

His answer was a tilt of the head before nuzzling his scarf. Papyrus couldn’t help the exasperation he felt. Of course the baby lamia wouldn’t understand him. And though worried as he may be, he couldn’t just  _take_ the little guy. What if his guardian comes back. But … what if the lamia was all alone. And it was by luck that Papyrus found him first before some animal got to him.

Papyrus felt his soul shudder at the thought, the protectiveness in his swelling. What was the right thing to do? He had so little information to go by.

The tall skeleton looked down again at the baby lamia, the latter returned his gaze, big red eyes blinking at him. Ah, no, don’t look at him like that. His will power was draining.  

Reluctantly, Papyrus lowered the lamia down on the ground gently, slowly uncoiling its wrap from his arm. The babybones looked at him in question, and Papyrus didn’t have the heart to say anything back, simply waving and moving away.

Realizing the other’s intention, the baby lamia cried out, slithering towards Papyrus. But he was still a baby that he struggled and caused himself to lurch forward to the ground because of a bump in his path. Large red tears began pouring out of the sockets, whimpering and sniffling at Papyrus.

The tall skeleton couldn’t win against that, and immediately rushed to pick him back up again. Papyrus whispered apologies and cooed as he wiped the tears, and kissed the cheeks to calm the baby lamia. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It’s okay, don’t cry.”

Little hands clutched onto his shirt, and the lamia nuzzled his cheek against his face. How could be heartless to reject such affection?

“I promise I won’t leave you like that, Red. I, the great Papyrus, swear on it!” He couldn’t help say the name he thought of for the babybones in his declaration. And almost regretted how unoriginal it was until he saw Red brightening up; the tip of tail wiggled in excitement. It was endearing. Papyrus knew he was going to be really fond of Red as the latter seemed to be really attached to him already.

“Why don’t we go home, Red? I’m sure I could—oof.” In the middle of his speech, Red slithered up to wrap his body around Papyrus’ neck. “C-Careful!” Because Red wasn’t quite long enough, the tip of his tail draped on the skeleton’s shoulder. Luckily, his scarf acted like safety net for Red. “Goodness. Do be careful Red.” Papyrus smiled in receiving a hiss and a lick on his cheek. Honestly, Papyrus felt like he had all the luck in finding one so darn precious. And as he headed to the direction of his house, the tall skeleton had an inkling that he might end up spoiling Red rotten; Papyrus didn’t mind it one bit.


	7. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fellbros

He didn’t want it. Nope. He didn’t want those  _things_  in their house. Those abominations of destruction. Running amok. Dirtying and destroying anything in its path. Such slobbery mess of an ingrate—it  _cannot_  be in their house!

“Bo! Pwease!”

Papyrus’ eye twitched as he stared his little brother out. The babybones embracing three wretched beings. They panting and constantly sticking their tongue out; it was out of mockery he was sure.

“San—”

_“Pweeaaasshhheee!”_

_Oh no._  As Papyrus dreaded, the waterworks were fully functioning. The large tears erupting in his brother’s eyes.

“I-I- _hic_ -I pwomish. I take care!”

“Sans,” Papyrus crouched down with deliberate slowness. Thinking as he went on how to execute the plan to deny his brother of such a thing. And yet, as he came into position, he found himself faltering. His determination and soul wavering greatly against large teary eyes that stared back at him with, dare he say,  _hope_.

… his heart sighed in defeat. “Just … one.”

The brightening of those eyes was enough to make him into mush. He was too soft when it came to his brother. Papyrus knows it.

“Yaaay! Tenk you Bo!” Sans smiled at him, his two baby frontal baby teeth making itself known. “Wuv you!”

Papyrus was a puddle. His brother was too much for him.


	8. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kustard
> 
> A little violent start

The blood splattered onto his clothes, making him snort before scowling in dismay. Humans never die as cleanly as monsters do. Why can’t humans turn to dust? Why do they have to rot and stink up the place. Staining it with their corpses.

Even as he ignited to burn one, in turn, burning them all; the putrid scent of death can never be forgotten. Disgusting. Humans truly strived to be remembered.

A bored sigh left his nasal aperture before he teleported to a place he had never considered home … until recently.

He didn’t want to stink up the place with the smell of rotting flesh, so a bath was in order and a change of clothes.

* * *

He walked down the long and dark corridor, a full reminder of what he is, what he has done, as his history of terrors and crimes were made into art.

He had been proud of them before, but the mirth no longer appeared whenever he saw them, so he had just kept them there … He was planning to put them down for good.

There were changes he needed to make; accommodations for his new family member.

And the reminder of his kin made him smile like an angel—demonic.

Life truly worked in strange ways. He was a brutal menace. Of dark descent that brought on nightmares and plagues. He was an executioner, where his sins will never be forgiven even after death.

And yet, he found himself a precious treasure to call his family.

He opened the large doors, loud and heavy, making it known that he had arrived. And there, his dark blue slitted eyes met with large bright innocent reds.

“San!” The little one exclaimed with such unbridled joy that his posture softened.

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle as his  _angel_  came flying to him. Those small wings compared to his large ones behind him, exerting all force and energy they could muster, just to flap over to him. Of small arms outstretched, eager to reach him as well.

It was all accompanied by that bright smile that never waned in their excitement. And his soul felt something akin to peace that it was all for him.

“I’m home, Red.” He took the little angel into his arms; Red nuzzling his cheek with his own, showing that he was greatly missed. He did it every time, but Sans never tire from it. “Have you been good?“

“Yesh!” Red nodded, giggling when Sans booped his nose. How precious.

“You hungry?” Red nodded again. “Then let’s go get something to eat. We’ll get your favourite.”

“Yaaay!”

Just like this. To Sans, it didn’t matter to him that he would never be forgiven.

He cupped Red’s cheek, making his smile grow wider when the little one nuzzled it; his little hands holding onto his big one.

As long as this piece of Heaven stayed by his side, nothing else mattered.


	9. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kustard

He was deemed a hero when he didn’t want to, and was still sidled up with the job regardless of his protests. And travel he did to defeat the so called demon lord, the one that was going to wreak havoc and cause mass destruction.

He had a lot of expectations. Of a scary beast, of a pompous monster riddled with pride. He expected death traps and glares and sneers. Of a cocky heated attitude or one silent and cold as ice. Heck, he even expected a brat to be a demon lord just for shits and giggles.

But all that shattered when he reached the so far empty castle and entered the so-called room of the demon lord.

What greeted him … was an egg …

Specifically, an egg that was starting to hatch!

Sans cautiously neared it when the black smog filtered out, shrouding the shell—

C _rack. Crack. Crack. **Crack.**_

Sans flinched and found himself gazing in awe when the monster came out. It was a skeleton baby, with nubby horns, small wings, and a short tail.

It yawned, showcasing nubby teeth that were surprisingly already there. Before blinking its large bright red eyes several times to most likely rid of the sleep. Then, it met his gaze and time stilled for a moment.

… The babybones made happy gurgle noise and began to crawl over to Sans; over a ledge—

Sans, with speed he didn’t know he possessed, rushed over to catch the little one into his arms. Sighing in relief when he managed to do so, and was met with more gleeful nonsensical noises.

The little one started making bubbles in his mouth, making Sans exasperated to start wiping it. Little hands grabbed onto his fingers, and the baby began to gnaw on it. His heart softened at the sight. He’ll be a biter in the future, Sans thought, before he decided to check the baby’s status. He had a niggling feeling that this baby was the demon lord.

**Name: [Please give your baby a name]**

**LV: 1**

**Age: 3 minutes**

**Occupation: Demon Lord**

… Ah … Yeah, Sans wasn’t about to kill a baby. Even if said monster was going to grow up to be a destroyer … And it wasn’t  _his_  baby okay?

Sans looked back down at the baby, and saw that it was drooling on his hand a lot as it kept using his fingers as a teething ring of sorts.

Seeming to find the attention on him, the demon looked up at Sans, letting go of his victim, and made a happy giggle.

Oh no, Sans dreaded. He was adorable.

Sans’ protective instincts rose, and he inwardly resigned himself, a doubtful hero, to taking care and raising the demon lord. Because, with the way those big eyes looked at him so innocently, Sans braced himself to be deemed a traitor in the future.


	10. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Double Kustard

“So … You’re an executioner?”

“You’re a hero?”

“…”

“…”

“You have an angel.”

“And you have a demon lord.”

“……”

“……”

Both Sanses looked to their kids, happily getting along.

“Babwee, fwy with me!” The angel hovered as the demon watched, clapping with glee. He was unable to fly yet due to being too young, but his small bat wings flapped behind him, tail swishing.

Ah, Sans the hero noted that his child was drooling again.

Thankfully, the angel noticed this giggled as he used the bib to wipe the drool.

Sans the executioner smiled warmly, seeing how good his kid was.

“… They’re good kids.”

“They are.”

The Sanses continued to eat and drink as they watched over their kids playing with each other cheerfully. All was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had to meet. It was too good not to. XD
> 
> Based on Egg and Descent :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to finish it soon/eventually =w=


End file.
